Same Haven
by Dasha Feather
Summary: She already surrounds him, each time she's anywhere near him, but it's not nearly enough. PWP.


**Title: **Same Haven**  
Author: **Dasha Feather.  
**Characters:** Ten/Rose**  
Rating:**** Adult  
********Genre:**** Smut, angst, PWP**  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Disclaimer: **_Doctor Who_ © BBC.  
**Summary:** _She already surrounds him with every bit of her, each time she's anywhere near him, but it's not nearly enough._

_**Author's Note: **_This is pure smut, smut, smut... So, yeah... (first bit of smutt I've ever written, too, actually!)

II

The shaking of his hands are almost too much to bear as they brush lightly over the console. He swallows something heavy, trying to keep his straying eyes away from his companion sitting quietly on the captains chair. He blinks once, but when his eyes reopen they are somehow already looking over at her; watching the steady rise and fall of her chest _(her breasts)_, her tongue peeking out to lick over the bottom of her red lips, her hands rubbing over her legs–

Letting in a loose breath, he turns quickly away. Something inside him feels ready to snap, his senses too flooded with what was almost gone.

He almost lost her today.

It is a simple fact he cannot ignore, cannot be rid of. He almost lost her; never telling her what she is, what she means to him; what he wants from her more than anything – to be inside her, to smell her, to touch and taste her. She already surrounds him with everything she is, each time she's anywhere near him, but it's not nearly enough. He wants her to fill him up, fill his senses with her smooth body, her purring moans.

"Doctor?" Her voice, beautiful, is the only thing enough to make him stiffen his thoughts. Her voice alone, is enough to harden him.

He swallows again. "Yes?" His voice is a croak, his throat dry.

There is a pause, in which she slowly _(so slow he can count each tiny movement)_ stands and makes her way over to him. He sees her hand rest next to his; their fingers are almost touching, and he tries not to focus on where else he would like her fingers right now. "Are you okay?" he hears her ask.

He gives a heavy breath; for reasons he's not so sure of, he knows that it has never been as difficult to control himself as it is now. His groin aches with the hard pressure her mere presence has created, his fingers twitch and he's not sure how much longer he can last without looking at her, even though he knows only looking won't be enough. "Fine," he says, his voice still oddly dry. "I'm just fine."

"You sure?" Her hand moves onto the top his, and he looks up at her.

The concerned furrow of her brow and lightness of her honey coloured eyes capture him for a moment, before his gaze dips to her full lips, white teeth glinting between them. One of his hands _(the one that is not trembling under hers)_ moves to her waist. "Rose," he says, and it is almost a growl. "It's possible I'm about to do something very stupid." And then he kisses her.

It is more forceful than he intended, with darting tongues and biting teeth, but as the hardness through his trousers somehow manages to intensify he realises that he really can't afford to be gentle. Still, he has to pull back, to give her time to choose – to step away, or possibly run away, from him, if he's scaring her. She doesn't, though. And the searing passion in her eyes as she pulls her body closer to his is enough to eradicate any doubt he had within him.

Her hands sweep around his neck, somehow managing to loosen his suit jacket as well, and it is soon a puddle on the floor, along with his shirt and tie. His hands wander under her top, around to her back, loosening her bra in a single motion, and she's suddenly throwing off both blouse and bra. He's looking at more of Rose than he's ever seen before in his life, but_ still_ it is not enough.

They're on the control room floor _(how did they get on the floor?)_ and his arms are pulling her on top of him, his hands moving to twist her nipple and cup her breasts as she rips the zip of his trousers open. Her hands fists around his cock, and he hears himself groan loudly. His hand clenches harder onto her breasts in response and she moans with him; he's suddenly sure it's the most delicious thing he's ever heard.

She's pulled his trousers and boxers off in a few quick pulls, and he leans forward, pulling her own jeans, thankfully, finally, from her. Totally naked, her body touches against his. But the pressure is too intense for that alone and he hears himself growl as she kisses and licks his neck and chest in furious, teasing pushes. Taking his hint, her hands cup under his chin and around his neck as she pushes her self into him.

He stares up into her face and stills only slightly when he sees pain flash in her eyes, but she's moving on top of him and, not being able to bear it much longer, he moves with her. Beads of sweat lick through her face and onto his, her cheek pushing against his face. His lips brush to the lobe of her ear.

"Rose," he moans over and over like a litany, his eyelids shaking as he comes. She moans inside of him, and he knows she is in exactly the same haven he is.


End file.
